


Cookies

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Baking, Creampie mentions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: Ransom wants to a little bit more than cookies.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Black female reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 136





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wine drunk, that's all.

Ransom stood behind you, watching you intensely as you mixed the items together to make chocolate chip cookies after he begged you for over an hour to have some, it didn't help that he was getting handsy with you in the kitchen of his granddad's house, but you kept your cool, even when he tried to lift up the back your skirt and spanked you with a wooden spoon. 

"Can you fuck off?" You asked, eyes shooting him daggers and you poured in the chocolate chips, "you're being a whiny ass brat, first you wanted cookies but now you want attention!" 

"You just look good when you're concentrating," he smirked, "makes me want something a little more sweeter." 

Ransom's hands reached under your skirt again, pulling the hem of your panties down slowly, you lightly elbowed him in the ribs to get him to back off. 

"We are at your granddad's!" You whispered, "plus Marta and Fran are around!"

"Babe, come on, you said you didn't need help baking, so they won't come back." 

You laid out the baking sheet and lined it with parchment paper, scooping small amounts of cookie dough up and placing them down. Ransom huffed, sinking to the floor behind and shuffling between your legs. You rolled your eyes and looked down and your handsome manchild of a boyfriend, his back was pressed against the counter, looking up at you with those troublemaking blue eyes. 

"Don't mind me, just waiting for my snack." He chuckled, his hands resting on your thighs, slowly rubbing them.

You raised an eyebrow, "Ransom… I hope you behave yourself down there." You muttered.

You were half way through the dough when you felt his hands rubbing higher, thumbs grazing against your clothed cunt, you could feel his warm breath tickle the inside of your thigh. You tried to remain focused, the one thing you've learned about Ransom is giving him attention can be a good thing or a bad thing, today would be a bad day to give in to his antics. 

"You're wearing the underwear I like," he hummed, his soft lips inching closer and closer, to what you deeply wanted, "but you know my favorite is when you don't wear any at all." 

"You're getting on my damn nerves, Hugh." You gritted, shuffling away from him, but his grip on your thighs held you.

"Hugh? Now I know I'm getting to you," he smirked, pulling your panties down to your knees, "and you can't tell me I'm not, look how wet you are." 

Ransom's tongue slowly swiped between your folds, lingering on your clit. You gasped, holding on to the edge of the counter, he continued with his licks, dragging each one out slowly only to have your clit sucked on then released with a wet pop. 

"Ra-Ransom, please…" you begged, your hand tangled in his short hair, you knew you needed him to stop, but you knew he wouldn't, you would beg him to stop and right upon your climax he would stop, leaving you a pent up horny mess.

"Please what babygirl?" He asked, a finger caressing your cunt, sending shivers down your spine, "you want me to stop? Already?"

You shook your head, knees trembling as you grind yourself on what little he offered.

"Words, use your words, or you don't get what you want," He dropped his voice, knowing how much that would do you in, "you want my fingers in you? Have you cum on them the good girl you are?" 

"God, yes, yes Ransom…" you gasped, dropping the spoon you held onto the floor. 

"Are you ok in there, Y/n?" Fran called, walking past the kitchen with laundry. 

"Shit…" you whispered, "ye-yeah I'm fine!" 

Ransom took his chance to push two fingers deep into you, you would have collapsed if he wasn't holding you still. His fingers slowly came out of you, only to be plunged back in to the knuckle, his tongue flicking repeatedly over your clit. 

"Ok, I know how you like to work alone, call me if you need." She said, leaving you alone finally. 

Ransom's pace only got quicker and he mercilessly curled his fingers in the right spot, "That was close, can't let 'the help' see how much of a fucking mess you are by getting off on my fingers." 

Your head rested against the counter as you did your best to quietly moan, getting closer to your orgasm, your walls throbbing around Ransom's fingers. 

"Baby, you know holding it makes it much worse." he teased, sucking hard on your clit and releasing it. 

"Ransom! Fuck!" You gasp, you tried to close your legs, but he held them open. 

"Come on baby, cum on fingers like a good fucking girl," Ransom breathed, "but you better keep it down." 

Another curl of Ransom's fingers sent your orgasm like a shockwave through your body, your orgasm drenching Ransom's fingers and mouth. Covering your mouth to stifle the mess of words you would have cried out, most of it consisting of calling Ransom. 

You rested on the counter for a few moments before looking down at Ransom who had a shit eating grin on his face, he got up from the floor and kissed your head. 

"Throw those cookies in and put on a timer, I want you to meet me in the upstairs bathroom, that was just snack time for me," Ransom said, "time for dessert, I'm thinking of turning you into a twinkie." 

You sigh and laughed, "wouldn't be the first time you wanted something cream filled."

"I only like it when you're cream filled."


End file.
